


9:47 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell gave his slice of chocolate cake to Supergirl when her eyes began to glow.





	9:47 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell gave his slice of chocolate cake to Supergirl when her eyes began to glow and he wasn't willing to suffer from her heat vision.

THE END


End file.
